Double Oven
by RoonilWazlib347
Summary: Oneshot. Bella & Edward are newlyweds, and go into a store to get their Double Oven. Contains singing, laughing, and much more. ALL HUMAN. please R&R!


_A/N: heyyy guys, thought id try something a little different. this is one of the sketches from a play i was in, and i decided to put Twilight character in instead... hehehehe... _

_disclaimer:nope, still dont own it. sorry._

**Double Oven**

_Scene: Appliance store. Several Customers are shopping. Edward & Bella enter, and are approached by Rosalie, a store clerk._

**Rosalie:** Good Morning. Welcome to La Push Appliances. What can I help you with this morning?

**Bella:** We need to replace our oven.

**Rosalie:** Well, you've certainly come at a good time. This week is our "Big Oven Blowout Sale".

**Bella:** Yes, we know.

**Rosalie:** Would you like to see our best selling oven? The Maytag C-W-E 4800? It's a beautiful unit. Stainless Steel, glass top, self-cleaning, digital sensors, programmable timers…

**Edward:** Actually, we were looking for a **double oven**.

**Rosalie:** A double oven?

**Bella:** A double oven.

**Rosalie:** A double oven. (_thinks_) I'm not sure if we have one in the store. Let me check. (_yells to back of store_) HEY ALICE!

**Alice:** (_in back_) YEAH?

**Rosalie:** HAVE WE GOT A DOUBLE OVEN?

**Alice:** A DOUBLE OVEN?

**Rosalie:** A DOUBLE OVEN.

**Alice:** A DOUBLE OVEN.

**Rosalie:** THESE PEOPLE ARE LOOKING FOR ONE.

**Alice:** I DUNNO IF WE GOT A DOUBLE OVEN. HOLD ON, I'LL ASK THE MANAGER.

**Rosalie:** (_To Bella_) She's going to check.

**Bella:** Okay.

**Rosalie:** Can I show you anything else while you're here? A microwave? A new vacuum? I can give you a great deal on a mini-fridge.

**Edward:** I think we're all set.

**Bella:** We really only wanted a double oven.

**Rosalie:** Of course. (_yells_) HEY ALICE… ANY WORD ON THAT DOUBLE OVEN?

**Alice:** THE MANAGER'S COMING OUT!

(_Jacob enters_)

**Jacob:** Hello, I'm Jacob. What can I do for you?

**Rosalie:** These people are having trouble finding an oven.

**Jacob:** Did you show them the C-W-E 4800?

**Rosalie:** I tried, but what they really want is a **double oven**.

**Jacob:** A double oven?

**Rosalie:** A double oven.

**Jacob:** (_to Bella_) A double oven?

**Bella:** A double oven.

**Jacob:** (_thinking_) A double oven…

**Rosalie:** (_thinking_) A double oven…

**Alice:** (_thinking in back_) A DOUBLE OVEN…

**Edward:** A double oven.

**Bella:** A double oven.

**Jacob:** Well, I have to be honest. I don't think we have a double oven in the store.

**Edward & Bella:** (_together_) Ohhhh…

**Jacob:** I do apologize.

**Edward:** We understand.

**Bella:** (_sad_) This is the third store we've been to.

**Edward:** It just seems that nobody is selling a double oven this week.

**Rosalie:** That's too bad.

**Jacob:** If I'm not being too personal, could I ask… why it's so important to have a double oven?

**Edward:** Well… you might say we met each other because of a double oven.

**Jacob:** Really?

**Edward:** Yes. It was June of 2005. Both of our families were rushing over to the store for some last minute shopping. My family had our heart set on using our oven, but it was broken.

(_Piano plays intro to "Summer Nights" from Greece._)

**Bella:** Edward overheard my father and I talking about our new oven, and he asked if perhaps his family could share our oven… which wasn't a problem because, as fate would have it, we had a…

**Jacob:** Double oven.

**Alice:** (_from back_) DOUBLE OVEN.

**Edward:** Double oven.

**Bella:** Double oven.

**Jacob:** Go on.

**Edward:** (_sings_) Double oven, had me a blast

**Bella:** (_sings_) Double oven, happened so fast.

**Edward:** It's like a single oven times two.

**Bella:** Oven for me, and an oven for you.

**Edward & Bella:** (_together_) Double heat, for brownies and meat. Double ovens are double the fun!

(_Jasper, Emmett, Carlisle, Mike and Eric turn around from shopping_)

**Guys:** (_singing_) Uh wella, wella, wella, ooh!

(_Esme, Jessica, Angela, Renee, and Leah turn around from shopping_)

**Girls:** Tell me more, tell me more, did it cook really fast?

**Guys:** Tell me more, tell me more, was it powered by gas?

**Edward:** She baked brownies, special for me.

**Bella:** Cooked a roast, simultaneously.

**Edward:** We know they cost just a little bit more

**Jacob:** (_to Rosalie_) We need to get one, here in the store!

**Bella:** Double racks, for double the snacks.

**Edward & Bella:** (_together_) Double ovens are double the fun!

**Guys:**Uh wella, wella, wella, ooh!

**Girls:** Tell me more, tell me more, do you plug it in twice?

**Guys:** Tell me more, tell me more, is it double the price?

**Girls & Guys:**Shaboom, Ah ha, Shaboom, Ah ha, Shaboom, Ah ha Yeah!

(_Ritard_)

**Edward:** Now we're married, she's stolen my heart.

**Bella:** With double ovens, till death do us part.

**Edward:** That double oven is why we are here.

**Bella:** We couldn't find one at Manny's or Sears.

**Edward & Bella:** (_together_) Double joy, for a girl and a boy. Double ovens are double the… fun.

**All:** Tell me more, tell me more!

_A/N: tell me what you think!! hit that little review button like you've never hit it before!! CLICKITY CLICKITY CLICK!!_


End file.
